


[Script Offer][M4F] Love and Roses

by fluff_cunningham



Category: Original Work, PTA (r/pillowtalkaudio), PillowTalkAudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M4F, PillowTalkAudio, Short, Slice of Life, Vanilla, audio script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Slice of Life][House-husband and Working Wife][Vanilla][No Sex][Mushy][Short]
Kudos: 1





	[Script Offer][M4F] Love and Roses

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

I am pretty heavily into femdom/gentle femdom and role-reversal, so this script is a personal fantasy of mine that I wanted to expand on and share with others. It's my first script ever, thanks for reading and I hope you like it!

Synopsis: You have been a stay-at-home husband for a few years now, and life couldn't be any better. You skillfully cook, clean, and otherwise maintain things at home while your wife busts her ass in the corporate world. It's always been pleasant to know how little your lives have changed, since you first moved in together so long ago. It's the picture-perfect marriage: predictable in all the right ways, though your wife still finds ways to surprise you every now and then...

Optional Sounds: The time of day is the late afternoon so wind and/or maybe birds chirping in the background would be appropriate near the beginning. You could also use a door-opening sound and footsteps for when the wife appears.

Speaker Tone: The speaker is meant to be happy and positive, not necessarily feminine per-se but have a sweet tone of voice throughout.

[lightly humming as you dust off a table]

[door opens, wife walks through]

Hmm?

Oh, hey babe! [hug and kiss] Home a bit early, aren't you? How was work? [pause to hear about her day]

That big project of yours is finally done? Congrats! I know you've been wanting to get that monkey off of your back for a while.

Hopefully now your department can get back to making money, like it's supposed to. That CEO of yours is too focused on reinventing the wheel.

...Yeah, I'm sure it'll pay off in the long run...even if it doesn't, you're too important to lay off, anyway.

[shaky] It was a joke, jeez! I know you guys are doing more than fine.

How was MY day?

Well, I've mostly been cleaning up what's left from that Super Bowl party. I just got finished tidying up the kitchen when you came in.

[slightly sarcastic tone] The Internet guy was SUPPOSED to show up and check our gateway today, buuut he cancelled again.

Good to know we're getting our money's worth. We really should consider switching ISPs.

...Enough about that, though. You should relax, put your feet up, watch some TV or something! Our Internet still works, sort of!

I need to try and figure out what I'm gonna cook for dinner. The leftover lasagna is pretty much gone. [pauses to notice one hand behind wife's back]

Wait...why do you have a hand behind your back? [slightly worried] You didn't get hurt or something, did you?

No? Okay, good. What? [scoff] Shut up, you know I can be a worrier sometimes...

So what HAVE you got there? I know it's not an engagement ring, that'd be a step back for us [giggle]

[surprise! a bouquet of red roses!]

Oh wow! You got me flowers, honey!? You didn't need to do that. You already do so much for me!

These roses look beautiful, [sniff] and smell even better. I'll grab that old vase from our wedding and put them in there.

You must've stopped in that flower shop down the street from your office on the way home. Is Andrew still working there? He owes me for that bet on Sunday...

He told you he'll pay me next week? Suuurre he will. San Francisco fans, I swear...

[short pause]...Hold on. I'm curious about something, babe. How did you know that roses are my favorite flower? I don't remember us ever talking about flowers...

[pause, she says to call it a hunch]

[smiley, kinda bashful] I guess you really know me, huh? [enthusiastic kiss] I love you so much, hon. More than anything in the world.

I feel insanely lucky to have met you when I did. God, it feels like it was forever ago.

Is that old coffee shop where we spent half our dates even around anymore? Last I heard, the chain filed for bankruptcy.

If only they had more customers like you, buying the most expensive latte every time [giggle]

You're...a wonderful woman, you know that? I know how shitty corporate America can be, and I'm grateful that you put up with it in order to provide for us.

I gotta re-watch Office Space to remind myself how good I have it [giggle]

[pleasant sigh] I better get started on dinner, then. I think we still have some steaks in the freezer, and there's plenty of veggies for me to stir-fry.

You deserve your favorite after throwing me that curveball of a gift. Now go relax, I'll let you know when dinner's ready, and you can tell me about what project you're working on next.


End file.
